


of coffee and croissants

by choose_joy



Series: in every lifetime [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choose_joy/pseuds/choose_joy
Summary: zolf finally introduces himself to the regular that comes in every day(or: the self-indulgent coffee shop au)
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Zolf Smith
Series: in every lifetime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992436
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	of coffee and croissants

The Sitting Duck is a quaint little coffee shop just off campus property, and it is the most beloved establishment in 20 miles. It's done up in dark woods and misty glass, and it's mostly tables big enough for one or two people to sit in. There’s a fireplace in the far corner, with a massive painting of a stormy sky hung above the mantle. The lights are bright enough to get work done, but not so harsh as to be unpleasant. The music playing is relatively standard coffee-shop fare, although, in fitting with the theme, there are a fair number of acoustic sea shanties that play often enough.

It is  _ perfect.  _

It's also currently empty. Well, not really-- Sasha’s working the bar today, so she’s dialing in her coffee grounds, so Zolf, back in the office, doesn’t feel like he’s in a void. Still, there’s no one in the shop yet, and no music playing, so it feels off, as it always does, until--

_ RING! _

As if by clockwork, the bell above the door jangles loudly, announcing the presence of their first customer of the day: a regular who shows up at 5 am on the dot, orders the largest americano they’re willing to give him, and sits at the bistro table by the window while reading from an enormous textbook until 7:04 am.

Not that Zolf’s keeping track of things like that.

And even if he was, it's his coffee shop, he’s allowed to keep track of things like that! 

The point is, there’s absolutely no reason for Sasha to call him to the front to ring up the handsome regular, since he’s the only one in the store, and she’s more than capable of ringing up one person. 

“Oh, good morning!” says the regular, perky as ever, “I’ll have--”

“A twenty ounce americano, extra shot, no room, I got it,” Zolf says, gruffly. Perhaps a bit too gruffly, because the regular’s smile drops a little bit. “I mean-- sorry, I’m not really a morning person.”

And  _ there’s  _ the smile again. “Oh, it's no problem!” the regular replies, “I’m not really one either, I just don’t think it's fair to take my irritability out on you. Not! Not that that’s what you did, I just-- oh my gods.” 

The regular flushes at this, and Zolf takes pity on him. “Hey, no worries, I’m aware my morning persona isn’t the most personable in the world. Drink’s on me today,” he takes a more discerning look at the halfling, who’s absolutely shaking, and says: “Have you eaten today?”

If it's possible, the regular gets even redder. “Oh--I--no, but I--”

“Sasha, grab me one of those croissant breakfast sandwiches, will you?”

“Y--you really don’t have to do that,” the halfling stutters.

“Nah, don’t worry ‘bout it. ‘Sides, you’re here almost every day, ‘s not like you’re moochin’ off us.” Zolf replies, sliding over the warmed croissant and  _ ridiculously huge  _ americano.

“Well, thank you...” the regular trails off.

“Oh! Zolf!” Zolf replies, his cheeks coloring a bit.

“Thank you, Zolf,” the regular responds, “And my-- my name is Hamid, by the way.”

“Hamid,” Zolf says, rolling the name around his tongue, “Good to finally make your acquaintance.”

Later, after Sasha has elbowed Zolf incessantly and made fun of his  _ only slightly red cheeks, Sasha,  _ Hamid will leave his number on his napkin.

And Zolf will text him.

And Hamid will text back.

And soon enough, they’re “Zolf and Hamid”.

And yes, Sasha will gloat about getting them together until the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> this work is the first installment in my series "in every lifetime", a bunch of rqg-centric au drabbles for a number of groupings (both romantic and platonic), tied together under the guise of "soulmates" (which you can read about in my intro work). i plan on writing quite a few, but if you have any prompts that you'd like to see, i'm always happy to chat! i'm @choose__joy on twitter and thisisadingdongblog on tumblr!


End file.
